VDM : Vie de Merde
by Elfolle
Summary: Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !
1. La Communauté des VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **10 Mai 2014.

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Première fic ! Qui ne serait toujours pas publiée d'ailleurs, si ma chère **LauraNyra** ne m'avait pas dit que, je cite : « crois-moi c'est dur de me faire rire comme ça » (si vous ne riez pas, c'est donc sa faute ! x) Je rigole bien sûr).  
Cette fic est partie d'une idée un peu délire qui m'est venue en regardant pour la millième fois les films : et si le Seigneur des Anneaux n'était en fait qu'une immense compil' de VDM ? Parce que quand même, il y en a qui s'en prennent plein la gueule tout le temps pendant les trois films ! (genre Frodon, il a vraiment pas de chance le pauvre)  
J'ai donc écrit les VDM de nos héros et méchants préférés du SDA, rangées à peu près dans l'ordre chronologique. Le lieu où la VDM se passe est précisé à chaque fois, pour plus de compréhension (sinon ça devient le bordel). Comme sur VDM, chaque auteur a droit à son surnom/pseudo, certains plus ridicules que d'autres (n'est-ce pas Saroumane ? ^^), mais tous ont un lien avec les films (ou les livres dans de très rares cas). Je me base plus sur les films que les livres d'ailleurs. Attention, les personnages sont presque tous OOC ! (sinon c'est pas drôle xD)

Sinon, il y en a un paquet sur Frodon dans ce chapitre (pauvre chou…). Et un peu de Pippin (boulet en chef des trois films avec Merry et Gimli).

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : La communauté des VDM**

**Basé sur : **_La Communauté de l'Anneau_ (version longue)

...

**La Comté :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu allumer un feu d'artifice avec mon cousin. Problèmes : nous n'avions pas bien planté la fusée dans le sol, elle est donc partie en entraînant la tente, les invités ont eu la peur de leur vie en voyant un dragon dans le ciel et Gandalf nous a obligé à faire TOUTE la vaisselle. Ah oui, j'ai cramé mes cheveux aussi. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

Aujourd'hui, Oncle Bilbon a décidé de se prendre pour l'Homme Invisible. Pendant sa fête d'anniversaire où la moitié de la Comté était invitée. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu l'héritage d'Oncle Bilbon. Je devrais être content. Mais voilà, entre l'argenterie, les meubles et Cul-de-Sac, il y a un Anneau maléfique convoité par des forces obscures. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**Hauts des Galgals :**

Aujourd'hui, mes amis sont tellement intelligents qu'ils ont eu la bonne, non, l'**excellente** idée d'allumer un feu alors que nous étions activement recherchés par des Cavaliers Noirs. Dans quel but ? Oh, juste pour cuire du bacon et des tomates. A 4h du mat'. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, je communique avec le seigneur ténébreux via un Palantir. Gros plan sur mes doigts. Tout le monde a ainsi pu admirer ma magnifique « french manucure ». Je suis un homme, magicien, vieux et (censé être) maléfique de surcroit. VDM  
Par_ french manucure_

_..._

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, Oncle Bilbon a essayé de me prendre l'Anneau. Pour cela, il est devenu tout noir (façon Dark Vador), a tendu les mains vers moi (façon zombie) et a poussé un cri (façon Orque qui accouche mixé avec un Nazgul qui s'est coincé les doigts dans une porte). VDM  
Par_ Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**La Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, en touchant la main d'un squelette Nain, ledit squelette est tombé dans un puits, entraînant avec lui son armure, une lourde chaîne et un objet non identifié mais bruyant. Bilan : nous avons été attaqués par des Orques dérangés par le bruit. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

_..._

**Lorien :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons découvert le champion toutes catégories confondues du ronflement. C'est un Nain nommé Gimli, qui émet un mélange entre un grognement de Troll pas content, les forges de Saroumane en production intensive et un dragon qui vomit. Pour nos oreilles, VDM  
Par_ la Communauté de l'Anneau_

Aujourd'hui, Galadriel est devenue bleue (façon Schtroumf), a commencé à délirer sur la conquête de la Terre du Milieu (façon Sauron) et que tous l'aimeront et désespéreront (façon... Galadriel en Schtroumf). Je crois que je vais arrêter de proposer mon Anneau aux gens, ça leur réussi pas niveau couleur de teint. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**Amon Hen :**

Aujourd'hui, voulant empêcher le départ de mon Maître et ami, je l'ai poursuivi. Dans un lac. J'avais juste oublié que je ne savais pas nager... VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? *yeux du chat Potté dans Shrek* S'il vous plaaaait. x)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre : **Les Deux VDM !**


	2. Les Deux VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **17 Mai 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mis en alerte ou en favoris, j'étais trop méga super heureuse (au point que je sautais sur mon canapé devant l'ordi, ma mère m'a prise pour une folle, 'fin ça, ça change pas de d'habitude xD)

Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde normalement. Les anonymes, laissez une adresse mail ou autre si vous voulez une réponse x)

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre-là est moins drôle (normal, on ne voit Frodon que la moitié du film ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Il y en a pas mal de Gimli dans celui-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Les Deux VDM**

**Basé sur : **_Les Deux Tours_(version longue)

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, juste parce que j'ai appelé un homme « Dresseur de chevaux » (c'est même pas une insulte !), il a menacé de me couper la tête, mais seulement si elle sortait un peu plus du sol (ça par contre c'est une insulte !). Et devinez qui m'a défendu ? Un ELFE. Le monde ne tourne plus rond. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Fangorn : **

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert qu'en changeant une petite chose, on pouvait subitement devenir quelqu'un de respecté, puissant, craint par ses ennemis et passant pour un dieu auprès de ses amis. Merci à la lessive Ultra Blanc. VDM  
Par _Grospif_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai récité un poème tellement long et inintéressant que les deux petits Orques, non pardon, les deux Hobbits que je transportais se sont endormis. VDM  
Par _Burarum !_

…

**Autres plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater à quel point ma cuisine était mauvaise quand l'homme dont je suis amoureuse s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise après avoir mangé mon ragoût. VDM  
Par _Dame Blanche du Rohan_

…

**Quelque part en Ithilien :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai sué sang et eau pendant des heures, me suis énervé contre cet imbécile de Gollum (qui m'a traité de « Stupide Hobbit joufflu » d'ailleurs) un nombre incalculable de fois à propos de la cuisson et de l'assaisonnement de mon ragoût de lapin, tout ça pour se faire capturer par des Hommes et ne pas pouvoir le déguster. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

**Gouffre de Helm :**

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis toujours, je suis un Nain. Aujourd'hui, bataille au Gouffre de Helm. Aujourd'hui, je découvre le sens de l'humour des hommes. Les murailles sont plus hautes que moi. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis toujours, je suis un Nain, ce qui implique un minimum d'honneur, de fierté, d'une haute estime de soi, etc. J'ai autorisé un Rôdeur à me lancer au-dessus d'un précipice trop large pour que je le passe tout seul. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, Isengard s'est transformé en piscine, mes forges en complexe sauna/jacuzzi, mes Orques en sirènes et des Ents ont décidé de s'incruster pour un bain de minuit. VDM  
Par _french manucure_

…

**Divers :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que mon vocabulaire se limitait à : « Gollum, Gollum », « mon préccccieux », « mon trésor » et « il nous l'a volé! ». En plus, je me parle à moi-même. VDM  
Par_ mon précccccieux !_

Aujourd'hui, fidèle serviteur et jardinier d'un Hobbit torturé, je viens de remarquer que depuis le début de cette aventure, c'est moi qui porte l'**énorme** sac contenant toutes NOS affaires. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

* * *

Alors, c'est désespérant ou ça va encore ? Le 3 sera mieux, promis ! Partez paaaaas… *yeux de bébé phoque triste* x)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour… *roulements de tambours* **Le Retour de la VDM** !


	3. Le retour de la VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **24 Mai 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut à tous ! D'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait super plaisir ! x) (si seulement vous voyez ma tête à chaque fois que je reçois un mail de FF pour me dire que j'ai une review ! J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux qui brillent, comme quand c'est Noël xD)

Ensuite, ce chapitre est le dernier basé sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. La semaine prochaine, ça sera sur le Hobbit ! (et on remplace le Frodon-boulet par le Bilbo-boulet :D)

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Le retour de la VDM**

**Basé sur :** _Le Retour du Roi_ (version longue)

…

**Méduseld :**

Aujourd'hui, moi, un vaillant Nain, j'ai perdu un concours face à un Elfe blond aux oreilles pointues. Un concours de bières… VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, je dois choisir entre passer l'éternité seule, ou avoir une vie mortelle avec l'homme que j'aime. Donc, en résumé, soit passer l'éternité à m'ennuyer, soit subir les « joies » de la vie de couple pendant une centaine d'années. VDM  
Par _l'Étoile du Soir_

…

**Minas Morgul :**

Aujourd'hui, après avoir eu les oreilles perforées par un Nazgul qui crie, monté un escalier d'un millier de marches raides et glissantes, avoir rejeté Sam au profit de Gollum et m'être fait trahir par ce dernier, je me suis retrouvé englué dans la toile d'une araignée géante qui a voulu me manger. Super la journée ! VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, mon père a décidé de montrer une fois de plus qu'il ne m'aime pas. C'est vrai que m'envoyer mener une attaque suicide, il ne l'avait pas encore fait. VDM  
Par _Mini Boromir_

Aujourd'hui, un Nazgul m'a prise pour un homme. Je sais bien qu'en armure je ne suis pas très féminine, mais quand même ! VDM  
Par _Dame Blanche du Rohan_

Aujourd'hui, réunion importante à Minas Tirith pour décider de la suite de la guerre. Pourquoi la seule chose que je trouve à dire est : « Une diversion ! » ? Je me le demande encore. VDM  
Par _Roi du Surf_

…

**Montagne du Destin :**

Aujourd'hui, après des décennies de recherches intensives, j'ai enfin pu tenir dans mes mains mon précieux ! Puis je suis tombé dans la lave. VDM  
Par _mon précccccieux !_

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, mon futur mari s'est lavé les cheveux pour son couronnement. Il ne l'a jamais fait pour moi. VDM  
Par _l'Étoile du Soir_

Aujourd'hui, je me demande si Gandalf ne s'est pas totalement foutu de nous. Puisque les aigles nous ont ramenés sans problèmes du Mordor, pourquoi ne nous y ont-ils pas EMMENÉS ?! VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Vide intersidéral :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu poster une VDM sur la perte de la guerre, la destruction de l'Anneau, ma mort, tout ça tout ça. J'ai été refusé une première fois au motif que ce n'était pas drôle. Ah, parce que se retrouver dans le vide intersidéral, sans corps, tout ça à cause d'un imbécile de mutant nommé Gollum qui est tombé dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin avec MON Anneau, parce qu'un autre imbécile (véritable Hobbit cette fois-ci) l'en a poussé, vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle, vous ?! VDM  
Par _Je… Te… Vois… (Non je n'ai pas joué dans Avatar !)_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sur le SdA vous a plu ! Merci de me suivre en tout cas x) Et je remercie **LauraNyra** qui relie mes chapitres et me donne son avis !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour **Une VDM inattendue** !


	4. Une VDM inattendue

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **31 Mai 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! xD J'espère que ce premier chapitre sur le Hobbit vous plaira tout autant !

Attention, risque important d'ingestion de Bilbo, il a énormément de VDM dans ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : Une VDM inattendue**

**Basé sur :** _Un voyage inattendu_ (version longue)

...

**Cul de Sac :**

Aujourd'hui, 13 Nains et un Magicien ont débarqué chez moi sans prévenir, ont vidé mon garde-manger, dérangé toutes mes affaires et manqué de casser toute ma vaisselle. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai lu le contrat pour la quête héroïque jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire pour cambrioler un dragon. Il mentionne, entre autres, que la Compagnie ne serait pas jugée responsable en cas de possibles lacérations, éviscération ou d'une incinération. Mais elle prend en charge les obsèques, youpi ! VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, 13 Nains et un Magicien ont essayé de m'entraîner dans une quête héroïque à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, dans le but de cambrioler un DRAGON. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

…

**Quelque part entre Cul de Sac et Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, mon frère et moi sommes chargés de surveiller les poneys de la Compagnie. Suite à un moment d'inattention, quatre d'entre eux se sont fait enlever par des Trolls. Oncle Thorin va nous tuer. VDM  
Par_ Comment tuer un Blond ?_

Aujourd'hui, deux imbéciles de Nains (Fili et Kili pour ne pas les nommer) M'ont obligé à aller chercher chez des TROLLS les poneys qu'ILS avaient perdus ! VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, des trolls ont décidé de faire de nous leur dîner. L'un voulait nous écraser jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, l'autre nous faire cuire à la broche et le troisième nous écorcher vifs, sur suggestion du Hobbit. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains dans des sacs à patates_

Aujourd'hui, les fiers et terrifiants Wargs que nous sommes n'ont pas réussi à rattraper un vieux barbu shooté aux champignons hallucinogènes monté sur un traineau tiré par… des lapins ! VDM  
Par _La Course-Poursuite pour les Nuls_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons mangé chez des Elfes. Végétariens. Nous n'irons plus jamais. JAMAIS ! VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains affamés_

…

**Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons été capturés par des Gobelins des Monts Brumeux. Avons-nous subi des tortures ? Eh bien, si vous considérez qu'écouter leur abominable chanson des mines de Gobelinville en est une, la réponse est oui. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains sourds_

Aujourd'hui, le roi des Gobelins m'a fait remarquer que, vu que je n'ai pas de montagne et que je ne suis pas roi, cela fait de moi un moins que rien. VDM  
Par _Ecu de Chêne_

* * *

Alors, selon vous, comment tuer un Blond ? x) (petite précision, ce n'est pas du racisme anti-blond, c'est juste de l'humour ^^ Désolé d'avance pour les blonds qui liraient cette histoire)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour **La désolation de la VDM** !


	5. La désolation de la VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **7 Juin 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut à tous ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte/favoris, ça me fait super plaisir x)

Voilà le deuxième chapitre sur le Hobbit, basé sur cette fois-ci la version courte. Je ferais la version longue (qui sort en décembre je crois) dans les bonus, ainsi que le troisième film sur le Hobbit, vers janvier/février (dans longtemps ^^)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : La Désolation de la VDM**

**Basé sur :** _La Désolation de Smaug_ (version courte)

**Forêt de Mirkwood :**

Aujourd'hui, un blondinet aux oreilles pointues a confondu ma femme avec mon frère et traité mon fils de gobelin mutant. VDM  
Par _Gloïn, père de Gimli_

Aujourd'hui, aucun de nous ne comprend comment les Oreilles Pointues, qui passent leurs journées à tuer des araignées, sont toujours impeccables, alors que nous, les Nains de passage, somme crasseux, avec des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux et de la terre partout. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains crasseux_

**Palais de Thranduil :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dragué une Elfe. VDM numéro une : je suis un Nain. VDM numéro deux : je me suis pris un râteau. VDM  
Par_ Charmeur d'Elfes_

Aujourd'hui, Thorin a dit au roi des oreilles pointues qu'il pouvait aller se ******* (injures naines intraduisibles). Le marché qu'il proposait était notre seule chance de sortir des cachots. VDM  
Par _Plus gros mais pas plus petit_

Aujourd'hui, le Hobbit nous a trouvé un moyen d'évasion du Palais des Oreilles Pointues. Nous allons donc nous évader cachés dans des tonneaux. Et, d'après lui, nous devrions arrêter de respirer. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains trempés_

Aujourd'hui, 13 Nains et une créature non identifiée se sont enfuis de mon Palais, à bord de tonneaux. Qu'est-ce que faisaient les gardes ? Oh, ils dormaient, complètement saouls après avoir bu tout MON vin. VDM  
Par_ Vive la chirurgie esthétique_

Aujourd'hui, une Elfe m'a sauvé la vie. Pour la deuxième fois. VDM  
Par _Charmeur d'Elfes_

**Esgaroth :**

Aujourd'hui, pour nous introduire discrètement dans Esgaroth, nous avons dû nous cacher dans des tonneaux remplis de poissons puis passer par les WC de notre contrebandier. VDM  
Par_ la Compagnie des Nains trempés et puants_

**Erebor :**

Aujourd'hui, suite à une mauvaise interprétation de la carte, je jette de rage la clé de la porte cachée. Le Hobbit a finalement découvert la serrure, et la clé est introuvable. VDM  
Par _Ecu de Chêne_

Aujourd'hui, je dois trouver une pierre précieuse dans un trésor. Facile. La description de la pierre est « très grosse pierre blanche et brillante ». Moins facile. La pierre est contenue dans un trésor de plusieurs tonnes de pièces, pierres, coupes et autres trucs dorés. Encore moins facile. Le trésor est gardé par un dragon. Pas du tout facile. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

* * *

Pauvre Bilbo, il a vraiment pas de chance… (et c'est là qu'on voit qu'il est de la même famille que Frodon ^^)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de** Bonus** ! (j'ai pas encore trouvé de nom marrant, désolé xD)


	6. Bonus

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **14 Juin 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note **: Salut ! Comme d'hab', merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris, ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir xD

Voilà aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de Bonus. Il reprend des scènes de la trilogie du SdA et du premier film du Hobbit. J'ai ajouté des VDM qui m'ont été proposées en review (l'auteur est précisé à côté). Et si vous voulez m'envoyer des VDM pour qu'elles soient publiées, laissez une review ou contactez-moi par PM (je garantis pas de toutes les publier par contre).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Bonus **

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**La Comté :**

Aujourd'hui, vieux magicien barbu et amateur d'herbe à pipe, je rends visite à un ami Hobbit dans un trou de Hobbit (très petit donc). Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que j'heurte un lustre en entrant, ou de m'assommer après contre une poutre en remettant ce lustre droit. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

…

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, je suis prisonnier sur le toit d'Isengard (et il pleut, on se croirait à Bree !). Je m'ennuie tellement que je me retrouve à parler à un papillon pour passer le temps. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

…

**Lorien :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que je ne servais à rien. Ma femme décide et commande tout à ma place. En fait, si on me remplaçait par une jolie statue, ça ne changerait rien du tout. Enfin si, la jolie statue se ferait admirer, elle. VDM  
Par _le __**mari de**__ Galadriel_

…

**Amon Hen :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour mettre hors de combat un homme avec un cor. Les trois flèches dans son torse ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'arrêter de tuer des Orques. Et le pire, c'est que son ami m'a décapité avant que je ne l'achève. VDM  
Par_ Je ne connais pas le dentifrice (ni le savon d'ailleurs)_

**VDM de ****CrymsonFox. **Aujourd'hui je me suis pris trois flèches dans le bide et je suis mort dans les bras d'un homme. J'aurais préféré ceux d'une femme. VDM  
Par _Ned Stark roux_

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Méduseld :**

Aujourd'hui, mon oncle est complètement dingue et ne m'écoute plus, un imbécile aux cheveux gras veut ma sœur, des soldats m'ont cassé quelques côtes et je me suis fait bannir de mon royaume par ledit imbécile et mon propre oncle. VDM  
Par _Dresseur de Chevaux_

OoOoO

**Le retour de la VDM**

…

**Minas Tirith :**

**VDM de CrymsonFox. **Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais juste en train de faire la sieste, mon père a voulu me carboniser et se suicider par la même occasion. Au final je me demande s'il me déteste ou m'aime un peu trop. VDM  
Par _Mini-Boromir _

**VDM de CrymsonFox. **Aujourd'hui j'ai pris feu. C'est déjà pas tip-top en soit, ça l'a été encore moins quand j'ai voulu battre le record du monde de saut à l'élastique, sans élastique. J'aurais dû l'enterrer ce gosse. VDM  
Par _J'aime-les-tomates-cerises _

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue **

…

**Maison de Radagast :**

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis quelques années, je suis un hérisson adopté par Radagast le Brun. Il m'a appelé Sébastia. VDM  
Par _Sébastia_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une fille Elfe plutôt jolie. C'était un garçon. VDM  
Par_ Charmeur d'Elfes_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment x) N'hésitez pas à laisser des VDM par review ou PM !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre de Bonus, qui porte le nom (ô combien original ^^) de… **Bonus 2** !


	7. Bonus 2

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date :** 21 Juin 2014. C'est la fête de la musique !

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note **: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me met de bonne humeur ! xD

Ce chapitre de Bonus est le dernier pour l'instant. En attendant la sortie de la version longue de « La Désolation de Smaug » et de « La Bataille des Cinq Armées » au ciné, je vous proposerai bientôt (c'est-à-dire pendant les grandes vacances ^^) un chapitre sur le Silmarillion. Merci à **Koba54** pour l'idée x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout, bonne fête de la musique à tous ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bonus 2**

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**La Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, je m'acharne pendant des heures pour trouver le mot de passe qui ouvrira les mines de la Moria. Frodon l'a finalement trouvé. Il était écrit au-dessus de la porte. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

Aujourd'hui, alors que mon cousin et moi faisions un concours de ricochets sur l'eau d'un lac tranquille, une CMNI (Créature Marine Non Identifiée) dérangée dans son sommeil nous a attaqués, a manqué de noyer Frodon et a détruit les portes de la mine. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Cavernes de Mandos :**

**VDM d'aliena wyvern**. Aujourd'hui, alors que je pensais enfin profiter du repos éternel dans les Cavernes de Mandos, mon père a décidé d'utiliser un bidon d'huile et des allumettes pour me rejoindre plus vite. VDM  
Par _Ned Stark roux_

…

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue**

…

**Erebor et Dale :**

Aujourd'hui, un dragon a attaqué mon royaume d'Erebor. VDM  
Par _Arkenstone, mon amour !_

Aujourd'hui, un dragon a attaqué ma cité, Dale. J'avais quatre flèches spéciales pour le tuer. Deux ont loupé leur cible. La troisième l'a atteinte mais n'a réussi qu'à lui enlever une écaille. La quatrième n'a pas pu être tirée, je suis mort avant. VDM  
Par_ Atol, les opticiens_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dragué Gandalf. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. VDM  
Par _la Dame de Lorien_

Aujourd'hui, lors du conseil blanc, Galadriel et Gandalf se parlaient par télépathie et Elrond dormait plus ou moins, pendant que JE parlais. VDM  
Par _french manucure_

…

**Quelque part après Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été sauvé de la mort par un Hobbit qui ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie. Mon honneur vient d'en prendre un coup. VDM  
Par _Ecu de Chêne_

OoOoO

**La Désolation de la VDM**

…

**Mirkwood :**

Aujourd'hui, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Nain. Je suis une Elfe. VDM  
Par _Barbie rousse_

…

**Esgaroth :**

**VDM de Syrene-T.** Aujourd'hui, alors que suite à une blessure due à une flèche empoisonnée je me tordais de douleur en hurlant à la mort, mes amis m'ont soulevé comme un sac de patates et balancé sur une table (bien qu'il y ait eu un lit juste à côté), avant de me coller la tête dans un plateau de noix. Si c'était pour atténuer mes souffrances, c'est raté ! VDM  
Par _Charmeur d'Elfes_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu x)

Rendez-vous pendant les grandes vacances, pour le chapitre sur le **Silmarillion** !


End file.
